


偶遇而已

by monicalouge



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 15:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicalouge/pseuds/monicalouge
Summary: 婚礼现场偶遇前男友的第一句话是「你为什么会在这里？」





	偶遇而已

脑洞练笔

一  
锦户亮到达婚礼现场的时候是早上十点，酒店的大厅已经来了不少宾客，因为夫妇双方都是演艺圈的关系，门口接待的侍者并没有对锦户的到来有太多好奇，依旧礼貌性的为他推开宴会厅的门。  
虽然锦户自己觉得挺奇怪的，自己和婚礼夫妇双方并没有多熟，来参加纯属几年前和新郎共同参加几次饭局。年代久远，记忆模糊，反正酒肉朋友他向来是不缺的。  
环顾了一下来参加的宾客，大部分都是自己叫不出来名字的舞台剧演员，男士西装领带，不时用手转动自己的领结，以免勒得过紧；女士千篇一律的礼服——而且都是欧巴桑的年纪。锦户内心啧了一声，从侍者的托盘里拿过一杯鸡尾酒，计划先去宴会厅外的花园坐一会。  
手刚碰到门把，门就被人从外面拉开了，锦户看着面前一脸诧异盯着自己的男人，下意识摸了摸自己的脸问到，  
「看到我这么吃惊？」尾音上扬，压不住内心一点点雀跃。

二  
内博贵瞪着眼睛看着锦户亮，锦户亮本来就不指望他能回答自己的问题，只是没想到他直接指着自己的鼻子反问，  
「为什么你会在这里？」  
锦户握住高脚杯的手指慢慢缩紧，心里窜出一团无名火，凭什么老子不能在这里啊？同时在心里竖了一个中指。但是凭借他对内博贵多年的了解，他清楚的知道，这个人就是有本事把自己怼得哑口无言……  
锦户看了一眼内，对方还在用他饱含质疑的眼神打量着自己 —— 真的是无杂质的疑惑，并没有其他的感情色彩 ——锦户微微舒了一口气，同时掐断了自己脑海中一闪而过的妄想，比如内略带羞腼的低下头，或者亲昵地喊自己「小亮」……  
不好意思锦户先生，这些都没有，只有冷冰冰的指代词「你」，如果他认为也算是另一种亲昵的话……  
内还在看着他，等着他的回复，锦户咳了一声，若无其事地回答他，「都是一个圈子的朋友」  
「哦」内点了点头，接纳了他这种说法。两个人相顾无言，气氛一度陷入尴尬。当锦户正准备开口随便聊点什么的时候，不远处传来了呼喊内的声音。  
锦户回头，一个中年油腻老朋克对着自己的方向摇了摇手中的酒杯。锦户对他有印象，玩摇滚的那个圈子，叫乔治还是亚当来着？此刻内提高了嗓音，对那个方向招招手，  
「乔治san，我现在就过去」  
继而转头，略微迟疑的看着锦户，开口说道，  
「那，我先过去了？你……玩得开心？」  
锦户无所谓嗯了一声，看着内从自己身边走开。

三  
于是整场宴会，锦户的焦点时不时就会飘到那个人身上。穿的是专门定做的西服？啧，像搁浅的海带一样，什么品味；不管什么人来给自己碰杯都会喝完，酒量有这么好吗？还不吃教训；遇到自己听不懂的话题就只会嘿嘿嘿傻笑，笨蛋，这样不是显得更傻了吗？  
总而言之锦户一顿婚宴吃得一肚牢骚，最大的意见当然是对他身边那些所谓的朋友，总觉得和内不是一路人，不知道哪里认识的……  
等到新郎新娘的婚礼仪式走完，各人也就放松了一点，各自拿着饮料甜品找个角落维系他们的社交去了。锦户随便挑了一杯酒，打算继续刚刚未完成的花园吹风计划，目测花园面积不小，找个地方躲起来喝点酒，享受一下午后难得的休假时光。至于内，在三十分钟之前自己从卫生间出来之后就完全搜索不到他的踪影了，锦户讲不上心情是失落还是无奈，小心眼地觉得他何必这样躲着自己。

四  
于是当他在花园小径的深处，发现一个人睡在长椅上的内博贵时，忍不住就想吹起口哨。步伐小心翼翼，直到站在内的身前，居高临下看着这个双目合十，半梦半醒的男人。西装外套被他脱下来托在手臂上，头微微歪着靠在长椅的后背。锦户走过去，坐在他的身侧，春天的风暖暖的，吹过来内身上甜甜的淡香味，锦户知道这是蓝茶，以前自己也会用这一款。  
内睡的更不是很安稳，不时动动自己的身子，发出小声的梦呓。锦户坐得距离他更近了一下，可以听到他清浅的呼吸声扑在自己耳畔。他在心里小声哼着齐藤和义的歌曲—— 虽然是在心里，也害怕吵醒身边的人。有点像当年在片场的两个人，休息的时候一起躲在树下听歌，一人一只耳机，安静不说话。  
锦户觉得自己并不是怀旧的人，但是当一个人的足迹占据了自己青春期的全部，你每当看见他的时候，总会不由自主透过他，去窥视当年和当年的自己。  
更何况这个人和以前比，根本没有怎么变。

那个时候是冬天，内刚刚在发布会上宣布回归，期间特意提到自己的名字，虽然蛮不好意思，但又觉得理所应当，便开始在片场肆无忌惮地和内黏在一块。内那会总是有些情绪低落，大概是过于患得患失，偶尔的休息也是一个人坐在椅子上发呆。  
锦户当然也很忙，他不是只有这一个SP的工作，所以他会抽出所有有可能的时间和内在一起，就算是互相裹着厚重的羽绒服，坐在树下听歌，衣服隔离了体温，但是锦户知道对方的手心是温热的，偶尔内睡过去的时候，锦户会用手指一遍又一遍摩挲他的唇。  
像水蜜桃一样，味道也是甜的。和内清秀的外形一样，第一眼就明了的好看。锦户对此的评价的是，配本大爷刚刚好。

锦户再次转过头去看着睡在旁边的这个人，和以前比成熟了一点，但是笑起来的甜度还是刚刚好。脸上会有几颗痘痘，眼睛好像更多时候也是黯淡无光，嘴巴不像从前那么湿润 ——  
那就让他变得湿润吧，锦户内心有个声音告诉自己。  
锦户偷偷看了一圈四周，没有人，便悄悄把头侧过去，快接近内的唇的时候，内醒了。

五  
内博贵做了一个很长的梦。  
梦里的他，有两个孩子，一个男生，一个女生，他在家照顾他们，给他们做饭，陪他们去公园玩荡秋千。内有点迷惑，自己不用工作的吗？难道都是自己的妻子在挣钱养家？那可不行，明天就要去找工作，得让妻子回家做全职主妇才可以，但是妻子到底长什么样子，他怎么想也想不起来……  
这个时候坐在秋千上面的孩子高兴的喊了起来，爸爸回来了！爸爸回来了！  
内莫名其妙看着两个孩子跳下秋千跑过去的方向，发现迎面走来的居然是刚下班还拿着公文包的锦户亮……

内猛的从梦中惊醒，太可怕了，拍拍自己的胸脯，自己居然给锦户亮生了两个小孩，这到底是什么情况？然而当他回头，看见坐在长椅一端，脸色复杂的锦户亮的时候，才彻底吓懵了。  
「你，你怎么会在这里？」一副见了鬼的表情，再看锦户穿了一身西服，和梦里下班回家的他居然一模一样。  
锦户像看着弱智一样眼神看着他，缓缓张口说，「你到底梦到了什么，为什么梦里还在骂我？」  
内博贵心虚，脸已经腾红，但是死要面子也是决计不会实话告诉锦户的，准备随便编个理由糊弄过去，结果一开口就立刻一阵恶心。  
内急忙转过身去蹲在地上，压抑不住胃部一阵阵翻涌地干呕，锦户走过去蹲在他身边，帮他轻轻拍着后背，直到内稍微舒服了一点。  
「我……」内有气无力的开口。  
「你不过是……」锦户正准备接着他的话告诉他，喝多了酒就赶快回去休息，别在户外吹风了，结果就看内博贵一副要哭不哭的表情抓着自己衣袖，绝望的问了一句，  
「我是……怀孕了吗？」

六  
空气在一瞬间凝结，锦户完全不知道怎么回答他，甚至完全不知道他的思维又跑到了哪个次元，殊不知内还未从梦中抽离，现实和梦境交织，不由得打开异次元的脑洞。  
「那还真是恭喜你啊，内先生，」锦户面无表情地说道，「获得新技能。」  
「我……」内还想辩解，可一开口那股恶心反胃的感觉又涌了上来，锦户走过去，怀着他的肩膀，另一只手轻轻拍着他的后背。  
「你只是喝多了，又吹了风而已。现在赶快进屋吧，要不然直接回去？」  
内稍微舒服了一点，下意识向后仰去，靠在锦户的肩膀上，轻轻呼着气。  
「不用，我在这家酒店订了房间，直接回去就行。」  
锦户低声应了，拿手指帮内擦干净嘴角。内抬眸看着锦户，又转瞬垂下眼，只看见睫毛在颤抖。锦户心里痒痒的，指腹还贴在内的唇瓣上，小心翼翼拂过他的嘴角，在上下唇瓣之间摩挲。  
内偏过头，从锦户的角度可以看到他喉结动了动，随即微微张开了一点嘴，锦户手指向嘴巴里探进去一点，可以感受到内的舌头碰到自己的指腹，湿湿滑滑的。  
以前内经常这么做，不过那时候不仅是舔，有时还会咬罢了，留下一圈浅浅的牙印，绕扰自己的心。

静谧又暧昧的气氛被不远处女人的笑声冲破，锦户迅速收回自己的手，内有点尴尬的转过头，随即又站起来，抖开自己的外套穿上，一边套袖子一边擦着锦户的大腿走过去，锦户低头一看，一张门卡仍在自己腿上。再抬头，玩味的看着离开的内博贵的背影。

七  
内博贵泡在酒店房间的浴缸里，双手捂着自己的脸。他刚刚究竟做了什么啊，酒精真是可怕……但是现在后悔已经晚了，他已经听到开门的声音，自己没有叫酒店服务，所以进门的一定是那个人了。内把头扎进水里，咕噜咕噜吐着泡泡，企图逃避现实。

锦户亮走到窗前点了一只烟，讲不清楚现在的心情是怎么样，如果有必要他很想缕清一下他和内一直以来的分分合合，但是他根本没办法冷静下来，全身每个细胞都等待着被点燃。锦户下意识去松开自己的领带，突然发现这个动作和今天在宴会厅上看到的中年男子一模一样 —— 难道他们也有一个可以上床的青梅竹马？锦户心里骂了一声，不知道哪里冒出的奇怪念头。  
果然和笨蛋呆一会，脑子就会变笨了。  
烟蒂燃尽，锦户有点不耐烦的想把它按在烟灰缸里燃灭，听到卫生间传来砰的一声撞击，锦户差点被烟灰烧到手指，也顾不得什么，急忙推门进去看，内一脸狼狈的坐在地上，手臂撑着浴缸的边缘，正想要站起来。  
锦户只看到内湿漉漉的头发和湿漉漉的身体还滴着水，抬起头委屈的眼眸看着自己，泫然欲泣。  
原本残留的一点点良心，都在内博贵黝黑无辜的眼眸中被击碎。锦户内心潜藏的恶魔体质被激发，走到内的身前，忽视内伸向他，想让他扶自己起来的手臂，反而抓住那只手臂，弯下腰，把内往浴缸外壁压过去。这边已经抬起内的下巴，准确无误的吻住他的嘴唇。  
「唔」内想推开锦户站起来，但是上半身却被锦户拦腰搂住，压向他的前胸。内身上的水沾湿了锦户的衬衫，两个人上半身都变得湿漉漉地紧贴在一起，内索性放弃了站起来，转而用手臂也搂住锦户，主动张开嘴，加重这个吻，更加黏腻湿滑。  
锦户扯掉自己的裤子的同时，内的手就贴在了内裤上面，摸索着隔着布料的炙热，锦户的手同时也覆上内身下的勃起，没有任何衣物的阻隔，先帮他撸了一发。  
内快射的时候整个人都在抖，手臂紧紧圈住锦户的脖子，抬起头放肆的发出呢喃。锦户上前啃咬内的喉结，不时拿舌头一圈又一圈舔着内的脖颈，顺着吸吮他的耳垂，故意发出滋滋的水声，看着内喉结一抖一抖吞咽着自己的唾液，最后冲刺让内射在自己手里。

「这么稠……你是几个月没做了？」锦户嘴上调戏着，一边在内的胸前种满细碎的吻。内全身还未从高超的余韵中回神，只会发出哼哼声。锦户抚摸着他的后背，等到他缓缓平息下来，才开始准备一点点扩张内的后穴。  
从洗脸台上摸到一瓶润滑剂，锦户打开盖子闻了闻没什么问题，随即开始挤在手心，向内的后穴移去。内感觉到身后略微的不适，想摆脱锦户已经进入自己后穴的手指，只能下意识摆动自己的屁股，嘴巴去找锦户的唇，本能性寻找安慰和庇护。锦户一遍吻着他，一边扶着墙壁把内抱起来，让他转过身扶着浴缸，撅起屁股对着自己的胯下，一点一点捅了进去。  
内还是哼哼唧唧的小声啜泣，直到锦户双手分别箍住内的腰侧，大幅度的抽插起来，内的声音才慢慢由啜泣变成呻吟，嗓音清甜像含着蜜，偶尔会喊几声「小亮」，尾音上扬带着嗲，锦户亮的心里像被扔进了鞭炮，噼里啪啦的响，只能干脆把人抱在怀里，让内转过头吻着他的唇，下半身再用力抽插。

八  
最后两个人做了三回，从浴室啪到床上，整个床单上被两个人躯体打湿后又沾满了黏腻的液体，内被锦户按在床上，只有屁股撅起来被操，又快活又痛苦，还有一点点委屈，只能紧紧抓着手下的床单哭，最后直接累昏过去，锦户拔出自己的老二，随手用被单帮内擦了擦屁股，才帮他盖上被睡去。

等到内醒过来的时候，天已经黑了。窗帘被锦户拉着，不露一丝光进来。锦户坐在他旁边抽烟。一只手叼着烟，一只手垂下来放在内的嘴边。内挪过去含住锦户的手指，从指腹开始一点点舔舐，偶尔轻轻咬一口，锦户低下头看着他，有点背光看不清表情。等到内玩累了便坐起来，靠在锦户旁边。  
锦户看了他一眼，把还叼在嘴里的烟递过去，内自然而然接着含在嘴里，烟晕一圈一圈，只看见内低垂的眼眸。  
「怎么了？」  
「小亮，」内把烟拿掉，有点含糊不清的问道，「我们这样，算什么啊？」  
锦户沉默了一会，时间不长，但足以让内尴尬，他无所适从准备换个话题的时候，锦户终于开口了，  
「青梅竹马？」  
「会上床的青梅竹马吗？」  
「难道还是前男友？」  
「………」  
「我可从来不和前男友滚床单」  
内不服气的回嘴道，「我也是」

锦户凑过去亲了亲内的嘴巴，「我只和我现任接吻的……」眼角狡黠。  
「我也是……」内红了脸回了一句。


End file.
